


Platform 3B

by floatinglanterns



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Commuter AU, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Modern AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatinglanterns/pseuds/floatinglanterns
Summary: Previously posted on tumblr.Anna and Kristoff take the same route to work every single day and grow closer as the journey's pass.





	Platform 3B

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on my tumblr (myprovincialife) but uploaded here as it's more manageable! This is a commuter au I wrote whilst commuting to and from university myself! Enjoy.

The first day he sees her he figures that she’s running late. She’s running through the ticket barrier, her cheeeks flushed and her hair falling out of place. He’s already sat on the train and has a perfect view of her struggling through platform 3B. She hops onto the carriage with seconds to spare and begins her search for a seat. She’s late so she has no hope of finding a two-seater for herself.

She walks towards Kristoff and he feels a twinge of guilt run through him because he’s taking up a seat with his bag. He grabs it and puts it under the table so that the seat next to him is free.

“Ooo,” she says, looking relieved. “Is this seat taken?”

“No, feel free.”

Usually he’d hate for anyone to disrupt his morning commute. He likes to use this time to read a book or get work done and he couldn’t really do that with a pretty redhead looking over his shoulder. However, something in him felt for her.

“Thanks for that,” she said gaining her breath back. “Its my first day, I don’t know why I left so late.

"It’s no problem.”

Now he just had to pray that they had the same stop so he wouldn’t have to squeeze past her.

“I didn’t even have time to eat breakfast so I brought a croissant with me,” she giggled nervously.

She was so close to him that he could smell her perfume which was something vanilla-y. She was dressed in business attire so he figured that she must work in an office somewhere. Her hair was currently tucked in a bun and he wondered what it looked like when those strawberry waves were let loose so it would cascade down her back.

When they reached his stop, he was thankful that Anna also stood up and began to get off the train so that they could avoid the awkward ‘excuse me but this is my stop.’

She stepped off the train and turned to give him a smile before departing the station and he found himself smiling back.

He hoped he saw her again.

* * *

It turns out he did see her again, every single day. Sometimes she’d be early enough to find her own seat and other times she’d perch herself next to him and give him a small smile of gratitude.

After five days they exchanged names and Anna was intrigued in how Kristoff had got such an unusual name. Kristoff discussed his family heritage and watched Anna hang on to every single word he said, genuinely interested.

One of the days she started up a conversation with him about how she’d adopted a reindeer for herself for her birthday because she got given money and didn’t know what to do with it. He laughed and told her how he’d had a cuddly reindeer toy when he was younger because he liked them so much after a visit to Lapland at Christmas. Anna then went on to say how she’d always wanted to go there but her family took more reserved holidays, then she listed off a variety of posh places she’d been to, some Kristoff had never even heard of.

Talking to Anna was easy, Kristoff figured. Talking in general had always been hard for him and that’s why he’d picked out a job where he specifically did his own thing. He’d never been able to interact socially but Anna made it so easy and he loved talking to her. She carried a positive energy with her that made him excited to see her every day. She was radiant and stood out along all the dreary commuters who looked miserable and tired. She truly did make his day.

* * *

Today, she was there before him and he wondered what possessed her to be so early. She was stood at the platform edge and she looked sadder than usual. She was hunched slightly and as he stepped closer, he noticed that tears were forming in her eyes.

“Are you okay?” He asked, regretting it almost immediately.

“Me, uh? Oh yeah, I um- I just found out last night that my boyfriend was cheating on me. I’ll be okay though.”

The way she said it made it sound as if she was trying to convince herself and not him.

“Gosh, I’m so sorry. That’s shit.”

“Yeah.”

When they got on the train, Anna took a seat on the four seater with the table in the middle and Kristoff bravely sat opposite from her. She began to play with the necklace around her neck and she pulled it off in rage, causing him to jump a bit at her sudden burst of anger.

“He got me this. Can you get rid of it for me? Pawn it, throw it in the bin. I don’t care. I don’t want it anymore.”

“Sure,” he took it off her and put it in his pocket, wondering whether he could get a furnace to burn it. “For what it’s worth, he’s the one that’s the idiot.”

“Oh I don’t know. I should have seen the signs from miles away, I’m the idiot.”

“Don’t say that. You’re not the one that cheated. He’s the low-life, not you. Now you’ve gotta learn to get on with your life, don’t give him the satisfaction.”

“Speaking from experience?” She asked after noticing the way his voice wavered as he spoke.

“Yeah. My ex fiancé actually. We’d been engaged six months, turns out she’d been cheating on me for nine.”

Anna’s hand went to her mouth in shock. “What an awful woman!”

“I know how it feels. You want to blame yourself because they must have not liked what they already had, but trust me, you can’t go on like that. Just remember they’re the ones that cheated and you’re the one that deserves so much better.”

Anna thought she was going to start crying again. He was right, why should she be the one suffering when she did absolutely nothing wrong?

"Thank you, you had no idea how much I needed that his morning.”

“You’re very welcome.”

* * *

She brings him a cupcake the next day and he realised he’s never been given a cupcake before.

“I stress baked last night and I wanted to bring you one for what you said yesterday. I’m not gonna dwell on it.”

So he took it and they both ate them together and laughed because this was definitely not a healthy breakfast. He’d never tasted such a gorgeous cupcake and he was almost tempted to ask for a recipe.

They parted ways at the station exit but he didn’t make it very far before she was calling his name. He turned and walked back towards her.

“What train do you get home? What time?”

“The 5:25 usually, why?”

“I usually get the 5:10 but I’m gonna wait for yours. I’m sick of being bored on the train home, some company would be nice.”

His lips curved into a smile. “I’ll see you back here then later.”

“Yes!”

* * *

He watched as her head drifted down onto his shoulder. They’d been commuting to and fro with each other for almost a month and he felt like he knew more about her than he knew about anyone.

Anna loved to talk. She’d told him about how she works for her parents company but she didn’t want to live in the city so that’s why she commutes. She doesn’t like her marketing job and she’s hoping that someday she can become a school teacher because she already got her teaching qualification. Her favourite thing in the entire world is chocolate but her favourite meal is mac n cheese, she hates mushrooms. She used to do horse riding but injured herself when she was seventeen so now she’s too scared to do it again. Her sister Elsa worries that she is too trusting but she thinks that she’s just a kind person and he agrees. She likes her coffee with three sugars unless it’s got some kind of sweet syrup in. She hates the feel of velvet and feeling it makes her shudder. She likes to sing, in the shower, whilst cleaning… everywhere. She went to the gym for two days last week before quitting her membership and she doesn’t sleep well at night because she has bad dreams.

This was for sure the quietest he’d ever seen her. Her soft breaths indicated that she was asleep and something tugged at his heart. She looked so peaceful and relaxed and he wanted nothing more than to curl his arm around her and let her spend forever in his arms.

He resisted however and when the train pulled into their station, he gently nudged her awake and helped her off the train in her sleepy state.

* * *

The next morning Anna wasn’t on the train and he grew worried. He wanted to text her but spent the entire journey contemplating whether that sounded desperate.

He didn’t need to text however because she did it for him.

_Hey I’m sick :-( x_

He wondered what he should text back and rewrote it at least six times before sending.

_Hey! I hope you get better soon. Train is boring without you x_

His phone lit up again in under a minute.

_Thought so;) I’ll see you tomorrow xxx_

* * *

The next day he stopped at the coffee shop by the train station and picked Anna up a caramel latte, hoping she was actually feeling better.

He was surprised how happy she looked when she came bouncing over to him on the platform.

“Hey!”

He handed her the cup. “Hey, I got you this.”

“Thanks! You didn’t have to.” She smiled.

“You feeling okay?”

“Yeah, must have just been a twenty four hour thing. I missed you yesterday.”

“I missed you too. Train was quiet.”

“Well, you won’t have to miss me today,” she said nudging him which caused him to let out a little chuckle. “I was wondering, since it’s Friday, do you want to go out for a drink tonight to unwind? I don’t really have many friends in the area so I rarely go out so it would make a change.”

He contemplated saying no but he really didn’t want to.

“Sure, text me your address and I’ll pick you up in a taxi.”

“Okay! Sure.”

* * *

“Wait wait wait, you did what?”

“I cut off a chunk of her hair, I wasn’t allowed scissors again until I was fifteen.” She put her head in her hands and couldn’t stop laughing.

He laughed too, placing a hand in her shoulder. “Wow Anna, you’re one ruthless girl.”

“I was six!” She managed to say in between fits of laughter. “You know what? This is the best day I’ve had in years.”

“Me too.”

She smiled at him and placed her hand on his.

* * *

He pushed he door open with his foot, Anna’s mouth still on his. Her tongue in his mouth and her hands tangled in the back of his hair.

She moaned against him and tugged off his jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt. His hands went underneath the hem of her shirt and she got goosebumps when his fingers brushed over the bottom of her ribs.

She fell back onto the couch, pulling him down with her. A hundred things going through her head at once.

“Wait wait wait.” She stopped him and he immediately drew back. “I’m too drunk for this.”

His eyebrows furrowed.

“No, not that I think I’m going to regret it or anything because trust me, I wouldn’t.” She smirked, her hand running down his chest. “I just want to be able to remember it and right now, I don’t think I will.”

He moved to lean back on the couch. “Okay.”

“You’re not mad?”

“God Anna, of course I’m not mad. I agree, I want to remember our first time together.”

The way he said it sent shivers down her spine. They both rested on the couch, her head on his chest and his fingers playing with her smaller ones.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” He said.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just, you’re unlike any other girl I’ve ever met. You’re like this bubble of energy.”

“I’ve been told that’s a bad thing.”

“No.” He pressed a kiss to her head. “Definitely not a bad thing. You’ve changed my life. I get up in the morning and look forward to seeing you and then I sit and work and wait until I can see you. I can’t stop thinking about you.”

She giggled. “You’re just saying that because you’re drunk.”

“I’m not, okay maybe I’m a little drunk but I still mean what I say. You’re amazing.”

She blushed and leaned up to press her lips against his. “Well, I think you’re pretty amazing too.”

“Isn’t it weird. The fact that we met on a commute? That’s like some rom-com waiting to happen right there.”

“Two strangers, two seats, one journey,” she said in a deep voice, clearly trying to imitate a movie trailer.

He laughed and let his hands drift through her hair.

Eventually, they fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Anna woke up to the feel of someone shifting beneath her. She managed to open one eye before shutting it again due to the painful throb in her head.

“Let me get up, I’ll get you some painkillers,” the voice whispered and she leaned up slightly.

Memories of last night came flooding back to her, the feel of Kristoff’s mouth on hers, his kisses trailing down her neck, the way she’d drifted off to sleep in his arms whilst he played with her hair.

“Here,” he handed her the tablets and a glass of water. “I’ll make some pancakes.”

“Okay.” She watched as he left the living area and wandered over into the kitchen. “Kristoff?”

He turned back towards her. “Yeah?”

“Can we not talk about last night? I was really drunk and I don’t know if I’m ready for that right now. It’s not that I don’t like you or anything because,” her eyes wandered up and down his chest, “I do, it’s just too soon you know? And I’d really just like a good friend right now.”

“I understand.”

* * *

The next few weeks on the train were awkward to say the least. Anna still sat next to Kristoff but their conversations just didn’t have the same flow as they used to. Now it was just 'how was your day’ or 'this weather is awful,’ nothing more.

One day, Anna got onto the train home and he noticed something different about her. She wasn’t wearing her signature smile and her natural glow seemed to have dimmed. She sat next to him and leaned forward, pressing her head against the table in front.

He couldn’t help but put a hand on her back and rub up and down in a comforting motion. He wasn’t sure what was wrong but she didn’t seem too enthusiastic about her day at work.

He didn’t want to press her, instead he leaned back in his chair and kept his hand on her back, just to let her know he was there if she wanted to talk and eventually she did.

“I quit.”

“What?”

“My job, I quit it.”

“But I thought it was your parents business?”

“It is, but I hate it. I can’t stand it. It’s so boring.” She sat upright. “I applied for a teaching job, and I got it.”

“You did? That’s amazing!”

“Yeah,” she smiled, “that’s the thing though, my parents aren’t happy, they practically disowned me. Elsa’s fine with it, she knows how much it means to me and she says they’ll get over it. It’s just- gah.”

Kristoff took her hand in his and absentmindedly brushed his thumb over the back of it.

“I get you. I’m sorry they reacted in such a way.”

“I’m an adult. I can make my own decisions,” she said firmly.

“Yeah you can.” He agreed. “Hey, why don’t you come to mine, we’ll get takeout and watch movies or something… as friends, just to cheer you up.”

“Sounds good.” She looked up into his eyes. “Thank you Kristoff.”

* * *

Anna put her plate down on the table. After devouring a Chinese takeout, the pair had curled up on opposite sides of the couch.

“Do you think they’ll fall in love?” She asked.

“It’s a Hallmark movie, of course they will.”

“Watched a lot have you?” Anna giggled.

“Seen 'em all.” He laughed.

Anna looked up at him with a more sincere look on her face. She braved moving closer to him and leaned against his arm, immediately feeling his body heat course through her.

“I’m gonna miss you.”

“What do you mean?”

“When I start at the school I won’t be getting the train.”

Kristoff swallowed, he hadn’t thought about that. “Just think, you’ll get an extra few minutes in bed.”

“Yeah.”

“And you’ll be doing something you love. I’m proud of you for that.”

A few minutes later, Kristoff noticed Anna sniffling and looked down to see a stray tear rolling down her face.

“Hey, the film isn’t that sad is it?”

“I don’t want to not see you everyday.”

“Oh.”

Anna took a deep breath and curled her arm around his. “Kristoff, I know I wasn’t ready last time but I think I am now. I think - I think I want to try this, us, I mean.”

“You sure?”

She moved to sit on her knees so she could be more on Kristoff’s level of height. She brushed her hand through the front of his hair and trailed it down his face, down his cheek and to his jaw and brushed her fingers against his lips.

Kristoff watched in awe as her eyes were fixed on his. He brought his hand to her face and gently moved forward. He hesitated just before their lips touched and waited for Anna to nod in assurance. Then he pressed his lips to hers.

It felt different from last time. He may have been drunk but he still remembers how hot and heavy that kiss was, and of course that had been amazing but this, this was what he’d really wanted.

When they pulled away after minutes of just kissing, Kristoff smiled and Anna’s heart soared. She’d never grow tired of that smile.

“Looks like two strangers, two seats and one journey has a happy ending,” she laughed.

“Indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hesitate to leave a comment:) Thank you for reading!


End file.
